For them, this is normal
by Aries Draco
Summary: Rated M for mature and potentially controversial themes. Well, it would be controversial, considering it involves Vichy!France, Nazi!Prussia and Facist!Spain. Originally written for the kink meme. A drabble.


Warning: Contains mild implications of anti-Semitism as expressed by the characters (considering they are Vichy!France and Nazi!Prussia). This does not reflect my personal views nor the current opinions of the various mentioned nations. May also contain other controversial matters.

For Them, This is Normal

"Your brother is an idiot," declared Francis, glaring over at Gilbert.

"My brother is an idiot," agreed the silver-haired man moodily, growling into his drink.

While Francis blinked and began to protest, Antonio poured them all another drink. "I kind of like him."

"You're not supposed to agree with me..."

Red eyes looked up into blue ones and the nation formerly known as Prussia laughed bitterly. "I spent three centuries trying to make sure that he wouldn't be ruled over by Austria and then what does he do? He goes and gets himself an Austrian boss who's completely insane." He took a deep drink and slammed the mug against the table. "I told him, my generals told him, to keep his fucking hands out of the fucking army, but nooooooooo, he has to start another two-fronted war so that he can send me to freeze my balls off in fucking Russia."

The other two stared at him for a moment while he nursed his drink. Then,

"Well, I heard that Ludwig tried to befriend Ivan, but you're fucking Russia?"

His drink ended up all over Spain, who grinned not very nicely and sent a dagger flying into the stool between his legs. Ever the combat pragmatist, he retrieved it and wagged it under his 'friend's' chin.

"Don't even joke about something like that."

The Spaniard opened his eyes and continued smiling. "Don't forget how you're getting your Portugese wolfram."

Gilbert flipped the dagger around and offered it handle-first back to Antonio. "You mean my bananas and oranges?" he asked, snickering.

"Those," agreed Antonio amiably, wiping off his face.

Francis scowled into his drink. "What, are you planning to join the Axis side as well?" he demanded.

"If Romano couldn't convince me, do you think he could? But you seem well on your way."

"Never really liked Jews anyway," mumbled the Frenchman, looking away.

"Crafty old bugger, isn't he?" Gilbert leaned on the counter, chin in hand. "Remember the World War?"

"You mean the last one you started?"

"No, that was definitely West. His very first war..." The pride in his voice was palpable and he would have gone misty-eyed if he hadn't remembered what complete and utter hell the fallout was. No thanks to a certain someone sitting beside him. "But that's besides the point. What I'm saying is, Israel fought for both sides, ya?"

"Never trust a nation without any land, that's what I'd say," said Francis, giving Gilbert a pointed, sneering look.

"Good thing I'll be getting mine back soon, huh?" Gilbert shot back. "Maybe I'll take a slice of you too, since West has already gotten you conquered."

"Mm, yes, indeed..."

...

"ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH MY LITTLE BROTHER?!"

Francis grinned and Gilbert fumed and Antonio smiled and reminded them,

"Please don't fight in my house. I'm neutral, you know."

and poured them another round of drinks.

Historical notes:

Vichy!France – There was Resistance, and there was Collaboration, which, here, is manifested as a sort of one-sided love-hate thing on France's side for Germany. He mostly blames Prussia how things turned out. After the war, while the Allies were all working on the denazification of Germany, France believed in de-Prussification as well.

Nazi!Prussia – The German Army, which traditionally contained many Prussian aristocrats, was not exactly fond of that funny little man from Austria, and that funny little man from Austria was not fond of aristocrats. So Prussians ended up quite well represented in the internal resistance to the Nazis.

Facist!Spain – Remained neutral during the war, but friendly toward Nazi Germany. Helped smuggle some essential war-making materials to Nazi Germany.

Portugal – A neutral nation who was England's BFF, it nonetheless exported some essential war-making materials to Spain, knowing that Spain would pass them on to Nazi Germany.

Israel – Even though the state was not yet established during the second world war, I do feel that it existed, if only in the minds of its people, hence the reference to a nation without land.

I recommend Wikipedia as a starting point to read up on this period in history, but of course, libraries are the best places to get your hands on some history books for bedtime reading. You could always buy some, but, well, I'm cheap and running out of shelf space, so I really like libraries. Haha….


End file.
